I Don't Believe You
by WoWamberWoW
Summary: *Rated T for strong language* They always talk about the day Carey and Kurt spilt up, but what actually happened that day? Songfic for the P!nk song 'I Don't Believe You'


**I Don't Believe You**

_**A/N:**_** Hiyah! Well, this isn't awfully good. It's a first draft. But I just want some opinions =) This one's another Carey fic. Basically, it's about the day Carey and Kurt got divorced. And I have to warn you that it's kinda sad. But yeah, I'll let you read now. Do try to enjoy =)**

_**Ten years earlier...**_

It was just another one of those days. Most families would say it was heartbreaking to watch. But for Zack, Cody, Carey and Kurt Martin, it was just a normal day in their lives. This had all started with Kurt trying to convince Carey to let him and his band go on a worldwide tour, even though they both knew he wouldn't get anywhere, and Carey pointing out his responibility to his children.

But lately, it had progressed from casual conversations into a stern pointing of the pros and cons of both ideas, and eventually into screaming matches. Yes, it was another one of those days when Kurt would sulk with Carey and say something snarky to her, causing her to snipe back at him and eventually leading into an argument.

Most of their friends and family that knew about it thought it was that the saddest part of this whole feud was that they were such a happy family just months earlier. But if they had have seen the fights from the inside, they would have realised that the worst part was that they didn't even realise that their two 7 year old boys could hear every word they were saying from upstairs in their bedrooms.

"Do you even realise that you have two children upstairs depending on you to love and care for them!" said the muffled shriek that was Carey's voice, that could be heard from Zack and Cody's bedroom.

"I'm trying to provide for them! If our band gets picked up by a lable we could make millions and the boys won't have to work a day in their lives!" Kurt bellowed.

"Are they still fighting?" Zack whispered to his brother between the hateful remarks of their parents.

"Yeah! Cause your shitty little band is really going to make millions! I'll tell you how you can provide for your children. By getting off your lazy ass and getting a real job!" Carey yelled.

"Yeah." Cody sighed. Rubbing his eyes as he got out of his bed.

They were passed crying. They'd stopped that long ago. They were well used to this mini war that had become their lives. Now, they even had a rutine. Mom and dad would start yelling at eachother at about 6am. Then they would stop for a while to get the boys ready for school. When they came home they would go upstairs and do their homework and their parents would fight even more. Then Kurt would leave for a few hours while Carey made them dinner and got them ready for bed. And finally at about midnight, Kurt would come in blind drunk and Carey would force him to sleep on the couch.

When they finally stopped roaring at eachother, Carey got them ready for school and drove them there. She was just taking them to the school doors when Cody asked her a question.

"Mom, do you still love us?" he asked sadly. Carey stared at him wide eyed, bewildered at his question.

"Honey of course I do. Your father and I love both of you very much." she answered.

"Do you still love dad?" Zack asked just as sadly as his brother. Carey had to think hard about her answer. Although they were going through a huge rough patch, she couldn't honestly say that she didn't care about Kurt. Or that she no longer loved him.

"Yes. I do." She said, putting her hands on their shoulders. Before either of them could ask another question she said "Have a good day at school, guys. Love you." She kissed their cheecks and walked back to the car, slowly, almost in tears. And as she drove back hom, she couldn't hep but have flashbacks to her wedding day

_**I don't mind it**_

_**I don't mind at all**_

_**It's like one of those bad dreams**_

_**When you can't wake up**_

As Carey thought back to much happier times with Kurt, she burst into tears, having to pull over to the side of the road to calm herself down. As she cried, she thought of what her mother had always told her.

_Caroline, always remember that no man is worth crying over. Because if he is willing to make you that unhappy, he will never be good enough for you._

_**It's like you've given up**_

_**You've had enough**_

_**But I want more**_

_**No I won't stop**_

_**Cause I just know**_

_**You'll come around**_

_**Right?**_

"What the hell am I going to do?" she said to herself between sobs. "He's a heartless bastard, but the boys love him and need a father. He's treating me like shit, but I love him so much. And he was doing so well until he got involved with that stupid band!" She wiped her eyes for a moment and thought. "I have to sort this out. We need to make amends... but how?" As she tried to think of a solution, all she could think about were the hateful things Kurt had said to her over the past 6 months.

_Someday I'm going to walk out of this house and never come back_

_The only reason I'm still here is because of the boys_

_I never loved you_

"I can't do this anymore." Carey said to herself, holding back anymore tears she had left. "I can't put Zack and Cody through this anymore."

_**No I don't believe you**_

_**When you say don't come around here no more**_

_**I won't remind you**_

_**You said we wouldn't be apart**_

_**I don't believe you**_

_**When you say you don't need me anymore**_

_**So don't pretend to**_

_**Not love me at all**_

"I have to end this." she sighed. "I have to. For myself, and for my boys."

*****

Just minutes later, Carey arrived in the house, ready for what would hopefully be her last fight with Kurt. She looked around the house until she found him sipping a mountain dew in the kitchen. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what could possibley be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.

"Kurt," she began attracting his attention.. "We need to talk." He glared at her a moment before answering.

"Don't you think we've talked enough?" he sneered.

"I said talking, not screaming." she retorted. Kurt sighed.

"Fine. What to you want?" Carey's lower lip trembled as she thought of what she was going to say. There was a long silence, but eventually she spoke up.

_**Don't just stand there and watch me fall**_

_**Cause I still don't mind at all**_

"Look, Kurt. When this started out, it was great. We had alot of laughs, alot of fun. But..." She took a slow, trembling breath, to finish this once and for all. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going home to mother." She sniffed quickly as tears began to roll down her cheecks. "And I'm taking the boys with me." Kurts eyes widened as he realised what he had gotten himself into now. His kids were being taken away from him, and by the looks of the way things were now, there was nothing he could do about it.

"You can't... you can't take my boys away from me!" he yelled.

"Maybe you should have thought about them before you started this whole thing." she retorted through sobs. As she went to pack, Kurt only had one more thing to say to her.

"I wish I never married you."

Carey inhaled, and with her back turned from him, replied, "I don't believe you."

_**No I don't believe you**_

_**When you say don't come around here no more**_

_**I won't remind you**_

_**You said we wouldn't be apart**_

_**I don't believe you**_

_**When you say you don't need me anymore**_

_**So don't pretend to**_

_**Not love me at all**_

_**I don't believe you**_

**THE END...?**

_**A/N:**_** Well, that was it! I know it was kinda sad, but it normally is sad when you lose someone you love. Why would it be any different for Carey. But yeah, if you liked it, I may write another one about Zack and Cody. I have an idea for the song and everything. But yeah, leave comments, but nothing mean! Again, I need constructive critisism! But yeah, thanks for reading and peace out guys! =)**


End file.
